My Saviour
by KChapman010488
Summary: After Luna, a FBI Agent, saves Godric from meeting the sun on the roof of Hotel Carmilla, he discovers that she's actually a 5000-year-old demon/vampire hybrid created as part of a prophecy to end the violence between humans and vampires. During the journey, Godric learns the true meaning of love, sacrifice and forgiveness.
1. Prologue

***Godric's Bedroom***

***Eric's POV***

I paced back and forth in the bedroom of Godric's secret safe house with dried tears of crimson blood staining my cheeks because I almost lost my maker to the sun. It was ludicrous to me that a teacup human like Luna was able to talk my 2500-year-old maker down off the roof of Hotel Carmilla when I begged him on my knees and he didn't even blink. Instead, he commanded me to leave the roof and despite the fact that he released me centuries ago, I knew refusing wasn't an option. It never was with Godric because the boy vampire consumes me just as much as he did when our blood bond bound me to him.

I could feel him trying to calm my anger through what was left of our over 1000 year old bond but it wasn't working.

"Eric, come to me my child."

"No." I hissed defiantly as I glared at him.

I was not surprised in the least when Godric glared at me and growled before using his superior speed and strength to force me onto the bed. He wasted no time in straddling my waist and pressing his impossibly strong hand against my chest to keep me pinned to the mattress. I sighed knowing there was no way I could over power Godric. It was times like this that I hate the fact that Godric is the maker and I am the child. I would forever be Godric's creation that could do with as he pleases.

"I'm sorry I hurt you." Godric whispered before leaning forward to lick the dry blood tears from my face.

"What did you hope to accomplish by meeting the sun?" I snarled viciously.

"I no longer desire to live in a world that has changed all while never really changing at all." Godric sighed as he entwined his fingers into my hair to try to sooth me.

"So you would rather die than come to me for help." I yelled with such vehemence that I saw Godric visibly cringe at my raised voice.

"Do not yell at me. My son, I had no idea how much you still need me as we haven't shared blood in decades so our bond isn't as strong as it once was." Godric chastised as he scratched his nails against my scalp knowing it was one of my biggest weaknesses.

**There are centuries of faith and love between us****  
****Please, please, please…Godric**  
**Father, brother, son...Let me go**

I instinctively tightened my grip on the vampire whom means everything to me. When I inhaled his aroma, I could not stop a straggled sob from escaping past my lips despite the effort I made to fight it back.

I let Godric roll over in my embrace so he could lick the tears from my face for a second time. However, when I caught a glimpse of the pain flickering in Godric's eyes I reacted before even I could fully comprehend what I was doing. Godric found himself on his back with me straddling his waist and pinning his wrists to the bed. He snarled, caught off guard by the sudden switch in positions but otherwise remained silent and let me have my moment of dominance. He knew it was part of feeling as if he was still with me.

I wanted so badly to reconnect with my maker in every way I knew how but was I interrupted by a knock at the door and Godric glaring at me in a silent command to answer it. I sighed not wanting to let him go but I knew he would get angry if I ignored our guest so I complied and walked over at a human pace to open the door.

I felt my chest clench painfully tight when I saw Luna standing in the hall. She was another painful reminder of how close I came to losing Godric. I stepped aside without a word and closed the door behind her after she walked into the room.

I briefly let her hug me knowing it was her way of telling me she was on my side and would help me save Godric from his past.

**Do you believe in God?****  
****Yes**  
**If you're right how will he punish me?**  
**God doesn't punish….God forgives**  
**I do not deserve it but I hope for it**  
**We all do**

"Sorry to interrupt but I need a moment alone with Godric." Luna whispered as she stroked her fingers down my cheek to soothe me.

"It's okay; you can say whatever you have to say in front of Eric." Godric responded formally, as he patted the spot next to him in a silent command to join him on the bed.

"I'm afraid what I'm about to tell you isn't good news. I spoke with Mark; he is my partner at the FBI. He has been undercover within the Fellowship of The Sun since the bombing at your nest. Mark called me on my way over here to tell me that there is a traitor in your nest by the name of Hugo. He has been providing information on the vampires in your area to Steve Newlin for weeks now. Mark overheard Steve on the phone with Hugo and they were discussing some sort of plan but he couldn't discern any of the details." Luna said letting the exhaustion she obviously felt seep in into her voice.

"Let's make that traitor tell us what he was talking to Steve about." I suggested as I joined Godric on the bed.

"Observation is the best weapon we have my child. Steve is a religious fanatic but he is not stupid so I do not want to give any reason to think something happened to Hugo. We will observe Hugo from our end and Mark will observe Steve from his." Godric responded impassively though I knew the revelation about Hugo hurt Godric because he considered Hugo a friend.

"This is Steve Newlin we're talking about! He sent a suicide bomber into your nest to blow it up and the bomb ended up killing some of your friends and their human companions. Steve needs to be stopped as soon as possible." I snarled not even bothering to hide my anger.

"You're going to go home and stay out of this." Godric said as he rolled back on top of me and pressed our foreheads together. "As your maker, I command you."

"As you wish." I spat before getting up to grab my leather jacket and keys.

I did not even make it to the door before Luna had me pinned against the wall by my wrists and forced me to look into her eyes. As soon as I did, the brightest blue eyes I have ever seen met mine and I could not look away despite the fact I desperately wanted to.

"You will board a plane and once you do you will forget everything you've seen in Dallas. You will carry on as you normally do with the restriction that you are not to contact anyone in Dallas unless Godric or I call you first. Do you understand me?" Luna said as she glared straight into my eyes.

"Yes." I replied as I felt the power of her command take over my mind.

"Go home." She instructed.

What's going on? I have no control over my body

What the hell is Luna?


	2. Eric Abducted Luna's Secret

***Godric's Safe House; Two Days After Godric's Suicide Attempt***

***Luna's POV***

"Agent Demarches speaking." I said into my phone.

"It's Markus and I have bad news." Markus whispered.

"What's going on?" I replied feeling a chilling sense of dread at the tone of Markus's voice.

"Someone from the Fellowship of The Sun figured out Eric's connection to Godric because several members abducted him from the airport and brought him to the church. My guess is they are planning to use him to draw Godric into a trap. I need your help to get Eric out." Markus replied and I could hear voices drawing closer to him.

"Are you in danger?" I said demanding a truthful answer from him instead of what he knew I wanted to hear.

"No they don't suspect a thing." Markus replied.

"Be careful and if you think anyone is starting to suspect you get the hell out of there and we'll meet at my place is that understood?" I commanded starting to feel anger grabbing hold of me.

"Yes. I have to go someone is coming." Markus responded before abruptly hanging up.

I growled and nearly threw me phone against the wall at the news of Eric's abduction sank in. In the six months, I have known the blonde Viking I have grown fond of him despite his wicked sense of humor and less than friendly personality. The knowledge that those fanatics had Eric chit me harder than I cared to admit. Eric was quickly worming his way into my dead heart and that scared me but right now, I did not have time to worry about it. I needed to come up with a plan to get both Eric and Markus out of the church before sunrise, which meant I needed to do a little recon to figure out the best plan of attack.

"What's going on?" Godric demanded as he followed me out to my car parked in his driveway.

"The Fellowship of The Sun has Eric." I replied as I climbed into the driver's seat of my car.

"They have my child." Godric hissed and his eyes darkened several shades as the monster caged within him slowly rose to the surface.

"Godric look at me." I demanded as I reached across the space between us and cupped his face in my hands.

"Don't touch me." Godric growled as his fangs snapped into place.

"I am going to get Eric out but I need you to calm down." I said firmly as a mother would to her disobedient child.

"I am going with you." Godric stated with clear authority that come from being an ancient vampire.

"No you're not." I replied a little more harshly than I intended.

I knew what he was going to do and my hand flew out to grab his wrist before he could take off. That action earned me a growl from Godric that reminded me why the vampires in his area respect him. I could see that Godric was quickly losing the battle to suppress his feral instincts. Once he did there would be no way to control him except for commanding him. I hated the command; it made me feel guilty to take away the free will of another being but in the case of an angry 2500-year-old vampire, I had no choice. A maker's instinct to protect their child is the strongest one they have.

I winced in pain when Godric managed to slash me with the nails on his opposite hand and I instinctively let go. Before I could grab him, he flew out of the car. I knew I needed to stop him before he reached the church and slaughtered every human in sight. I knew what I needed to do but that didn't mean I wanted to. No one, not even my family knew of my connection to Godric. I was about to reveal my biggest secret

I am Godric's maker.

"As your maker, I command you to stop."

As soon as the words left my mouth, I saw Godric collapse at the end of the driveway. He started screaming in pain as his maker's instinct to protect Eric fought with my maker's command to prevent him from leaving. I quickly ran at vampire speed to the end of the drive way and felt the guilt rip through me when I saw my beautiful child lying on the ground with bloody tears spilling from his eyes. I stood there and watched as he fought against my command knowing I could do nothing but rescind the command. As much as it hurt me to see my child in excruciating pain, I could not rescind the command because I knew the second I did Godric would take off.

I crouched down in front of him and started to panic when I saw how much blood he was losing both through his tears. I felt tears start to spill from my own eyes wanting Godric to stop fighting the command but I knew he couldn't because his desire to protect Eric was far too strong. My child was nothing if not stubborn and the love he carries toward Eric was something even a being as old as I am could appreciate.

I combed my fingers through his short chestnut hair to try to bring him some relief but it didn't seem to work. I decided to try one last thing and slid my hand under Godric's shirt pressing it against his bare chest before closing my eyes and taking a deep un-needed breath to focus my efforts and establish a mental link with my precious child.

_"Godric I need you to calm down."_

_"How is this possible?"_

_"I am you maker. I promise that I will explain everything when there's time but for the time being I need you to calm down my child."_

I opened my eyes and found Godric was no longer thrashing around trying to fight my command. I pulled him up so his head was resting in my lap before offering him my wrist as I combed the fingers of my other hand through his hair. I winced slightly as Godric bit down and expertly sank his fangs into the primary artery in my wrist. However, once his fangs were in I placed a gentle kiss to the top of his head to encourage him to drink the potent essence gushing out of my wrist. I felt my maker's bond growing stronger with each pull of blood Godric took and saw his place, even for a vampire, skin gain colour which made the tattoos on his body look all the more impressive.

I knew one of the upsides to having such an old progeny is they do not need much blood to survive. It took less than two minutes for Godric to take his fill and when he let go of my wrist I wiped the blood off his face with the sleeve of my jacket before scooping him up in my arms and running at vampire speed back up the drive way and into Godric's safe house.

I dumped him on the couch in the sitting room. However, before I could leave he was at my side with his hand wrapped around my wrist. I sighed hoping I could get away without having to command him again but I knew that wasn't going to happen.

"Lunarius he's my child." Godric pleaded using my full name in hopes of swaying my decision.

"I can't take the risk." I replied trying to sound sympathetic despite my growing frustration. "As your maker, I command you not to leave this house until I return."

The growl of pain and anger that came from Godric shattered my 5000-year-old dead heart to pieces. However, before I could say anything else he vanished up the stairs. I knew that I had deeply hurt Godric with my obvious mistrust of his ability to control his temper but I also knew that taking him with me would result in a blood bath. A blood bath that once Godric calmed down would leave him feeling enough guilt to send him back into the sun. I cared for my progeny far too much to let him shoulder that burden. I also cared for my grand progeny too much to let him watch his maker fall apart for the second time.

Killing the humans that took Eric hostage would have to fall on my shoulders. It was a burden I had no qualms with carrying. I took off my flak jacket and badge and left them on the couch but left my gun holstered at my hip knowing that it would not be strange in Texas to see a girl with a gun holstered at her hip.

"I'm sorry Godric." I said knowing he would hear it.

With that said, I took a deep breath before running out the door to my parked car.


	3. Anavarious

***Godric's Library***

***Godric's POV***

Since Luna commanded me to stay home, I felt like a caged animal. A feeling I haven't felt in 2500 years. I decided to use my extensive library to do a little research on demons. Thankfully, I listened to Eric when he insisted I keep all my books here at my secondary residence for when I wanted to escape my Sheriff duties and read. It is because of Eric's insistence that my books survived the explosion at my main residence which is now a cordoned off crime scene.

Currently I was reading an ancient book on demons that I acquired during my travel across the Asian continent. I carefully flipped through the yellowing, crinkly and well-worn pages looking for a description that fit Luna before it dawned on me that I did not know what she looked like in her true form.

The only powers I know she has for sure are her ability to glamour vampires and her ability to command me as a vampire maker would their progeny.

I growled in frustration and sent the book flying with a hard swipe of my hand. However, I did not hear it hit the floor and saw why when I looked up. I felt as if I had a beaker of acid thrown in my face when I saw my former lover, Anavarious, standing before me holding my book.

"You really should take better care of your books." Ana chastised as she set the book down on my desk and tensed when our hands accidentally brushed against one another.

"Anavarious what are you doing here?" I growled as I pulled my hand away.

"I heard from a reliable source that you surrendered yourself to the Fellowship of The Sun so Steve Newlin could sacrifice you to the sun. Now with Eric's abduction I fear that you will try to kill yourself again so I came to talk some sense into you given out history." Ana stated angrily. Her eyes quickly darted to a picture of Eric sitting on my desk in a 24-karat gold frame.

"I don't need a lecture from you." I angrily scoffed.

"Have you forgotten that I'm an empath? I can sense a growing amount of despair weighing on your conscience." She stated as she slowly stroked my arm.

"I'm tired of living in a world filled with so much hatred, violence and killing. I'm a monster that for centuries killed anything weaker than me for sport." I stated with a healthy dose of self-loathing.

"Don't you see that you're being given a second chance?" Ana stated.

"You don't get to lecture me. I haven't seen you since I was 15 years old and you expect me to talk to you as if nothing happened." I snarled as I restrained myself against the urge to pounce on her and rip her throat out.

"No! I don't expect you to act as if nothing happened because I know I broke your heart." Ana fired back with equal aggressiveness though I knew her anger was mostly directed inward.

"You could have fought for us, for our love." I growled my fangs snapping into place as I lunged at her only to miss and land on the floor with a dull thud when she dodged me.

"That's enough! I am here to help you." Ana hissed as she pounced on me and pinned my writs to the floor.

"It doesn't matter." I yelled vehemently as I struggled to break her grip on my wrists.

"It does matter. You matter more than most and you may not see that but I do. For Eric's sake let me help you because if you meet the true death it will shatter Eric to pieces and you know better than anyone what Eric does when he's hurt." Ana said in a desperate appeal to my makers instincts.

"Ana..." I started to stay but she interrupted me.

"I swear if you try to tell me you are a monster I will slap you so hard you'll really have something to cry about. I know I abandoned you and broke your heart but can't you see I did it to protect you, you stupid, stupid vampire?" Ana hissed before she leaned forward to kiss me. "I will not let you kill yourself."

"I've been a horrible maker to Eric so he's better off without me." I said feeling bloody tears spilling from my eyes.

"Godric stop it. You made some mistakes with Eric and we both know that but he has always come back to you and that should tell you everything you need to know. He is cold, calculating and manipulative but underneath he is a good man, an honourable man. I watched from the shadows as he fell to pieces and begged you to live on that roof and that's not something a man who holds resentment towards his maker would do. Please Godric let me in if not for yourself or for me than for Eric because he doesn't deserve to lose his maker that way." Ana begged, tears spilling from her own eyes.

Before I could respond, we both heard a loud explosion. We stared at each other in shock for a split second before Ana let go of me and we both flew at vampire speed out the set of French doors and on to the roof of my house.

Fear, dread and pain hit me all at once when I saw a large mushroom cloud of smoke billowing into the air and a bright orange glow coming from a building about two miles away that I knew was the Fellowship of The Sun.

"ERIC." I screamed as fresh tears of crimson blood spilled from my eyes.


	4. Eric Is Hurt

**I feel so alone again  
I know that I need you  
To help me make it through the night  
And I pray that you believe in me  
You gave me my strength  
To face another day alone**

**And I need you now my friend  
More than you know yah  
When will we meet again?  
Cause I can't let go of you**

**This world brings me down again  
I know that I need you  
To help me make it through the night  
And I pray that you're the one for me  
You gave me my strength  
To face another day alone**

***Later that Night***

***Luna's POV***

"Godric." I yelled as I dragged a barely conscious and badly wounded Eric into Godric's safe house by the armpits.

"What!" Godric snarled, as he seemed to materialize out of thin air with dried blood caked to his cheeks.

"Eric needs blood. I found him trapped under a pile of cement and I had to pull a silver rod out of his chest." I replied ignoring Godric's childish behavior as I carried Eric into the guest sitting room and placed him on the floor.

"Will he be okay?" Ana said as she too materialized out of thin air with a blanket and draped it over Eric's body.

"He's lost a lot of blood and he's suffering from silver poisoning." I responded in a clipped tone as I grabbed Eric's jaw and forced his mouth open to reveal his fangs.

"What about your ability to heal?" Ana questioned as her eyes glazed over with tears.

"My healing power is gone for the time being because I had to use a great deal of strength to get Eric out of the rubble and back here unseen. Right now the only thing I can do for him is give him my blood." I said softening my voice to a whisper for Ana and Godric's sake before letting my fangs snap into place.

"Will that be enough?" Ana questioned sounding more than a little skeptical.

"It has to be! I need both of you to hold him down and not let go until I tell you to because my blood is going to fight with the silver and cause him a lot of pain." I ordered before biting into my wrist and shoving it into his mouth.

As I predicted Eric's body started violently convulsing when he sank his fangs into my wrist, swallowing mouthfuls of blood. I knew from personal experience how painful silver poisoning is to a vampire, which is why hearing such weak cries of pain come from a vampire with a severe case of silver poisoning concerned me and made me realize that Eric could meet the true death before sunrise in three hours. However, I kept that to myself because I didn't want to cause Ana and Godric to panic.

As Godric's maker, I knew what losing Eric would do to him. Losing Eric would drive my progeny back into the sun and that was something I just couldn't face again. I also knew the only reason my father, Julius, helped me get Eric out of the rubble was because of the stupid prophecy that led me to track down my ancient progeny in the first place. Julius informed me right before I left the demon world to find Godric that my progeny and I were the chosen ones destined to end the war between humans and vampires by bringing down the Fellowship of The Sun and restoring peace to the world. Julius also informed me that there would be casualties in the battle for peace but I didn't think Eric, my precious grandson, would be one of them.

I pulled off my bloody FBI flak jacket, thankful that none of the blood spattered on it stained my favorite white tank top, and used it to wipe off some of the blood on Eric's face. When I looked directly into his eyes I suddenly found myself reminiscing about what Eric said to me when I first found him trapped in the rubble with a silver rod sticking out of his chest.

**Luna if I don't make it take care of Godric  
Eric you are going to make it  
Promise me Luna  
I promise**

I glanced at both Ana and Godric and nodded to let them know it was okay to let go before glancing back down at Eric. I saw their bloody tears dripping onto Eric's torn and bloody t-shirt but what really broke my heart was the look in Eric's eyes as he summoned his remaining strength and reached his hand out to Godric and entwined their fingers so he could squeeze Godric's hand before he lost consciousness.

"I will destroy him." Godric snarled, his fangs finally snapping into place as his eyes darkened and his body grew tense with anger.

"No you won't." I said sternly but without anger as I rubbed a hand against the nap of Godric's neck knowing it was one of the fastest ways to soothe my fireball of a child.

"They nearly killed Eric." Godric yelled in response.

"I assure you that Steve Newlin will pay for what he's done but not by your brand of justice. Now I am bringing you with me to pay him a visit and I want to know do I have to command you to behave or are you going to behave on your own?" I replied as I pressed down on the nape of his neck in such a way as to force him to look at me.

"I will behave myself." Godric replied sounding dully chastised as he stood up and retracted his fangs after I removed my hand.

"Be careful and don't underestimate Steve because neither of you are at your strongest." Ana said sternly as she glared at me knowing my tendency to act impulsively when in battle with an enemy.

"I won't." I said responding to Ana's familiar chastising.

"I never underestimate my enemies." Godric laughed but there was no humor in it.

"I am serious! Just because Steve is a human doesn't make him any less of a threat than a supernatural being especially when he has an army of people with weapons that can kill you." Ana shouted throwing her hands up in the air.

"Steve isn't a threat because he uses weak-minded people to do his bidding for him." Godric said focusing his attention on me.

"Ana don't worry about us just take care of Eric." I said as I forced her to meet my gaze.

Godric blinked once, twice three times until comprehension dawned on him.

"Did you just glamour her?" The awe in his voice momentarily over took the murderous rage that bubbled dangerously beneath the surface.

"I did now come we have business to attend to." I said knowing that once we faced Steve Newlin I would likely have to command Godric to keep him from ripping Steve to shreds.

I knew taking Godric with me to face Steve Newlin was better than leaving him behind to work himself up into a destructive frenzy with no outlet. At least with my fireball of a progeny beside me I could command him if I needed to. I would first try to reason with Steve and make him see that his misguided hatred would be the end of both species. If that failed, I would let my angry 2500-year-old progeny have his much-desired revenge. If it came to that, I would see Godric's feral side resurface and watch with fascinated horror as my child ripped Steve to shreds like so many men before him.

I told Godric to clean his face off and change clothes. When he reappeared minutes later, he was wearing the same outfit as the night when I first spoke to him after Luke McDonald blew up his nest with a bomb. I didn't comment and instead lifted him into my arms bridal style and told him to hang on before flying into the nighttime sky.


	5. The Confrontation

***Steve Newlin's House***

***Godric's POV***

I had made sure I shut down my end of the bond before arriving at the Newlin residence because I did not want Luna to track me because what I had planned for Steve was something she would not approve of. Because Sarah Newlin had not actually met me during my short stint at the Fellowship of The Sun church she did not recognize me when I knocked on the door and I was easily able to glamour her into inviting me into the house. Once inside I locked Sarah in a closet in case Luna was somehow able to track me to the Newlin's house so she could not invite Luna into the house.

I imagine it was a shock for Steve to come downstairs from whatever he was doing to find me standing in his personal office.

"Have you come to repent for your sins, vampire?" Steve spat as he glared at me with intense hatred.

"I wasn't thinking clearly last time we met and I know now that my sins are too numerous to repent for by meeting the true death. No, I have come to make you repent for yours." I replied hardening my gaze as I took a step towards him to unsettle him.

"Any sins I have committed are in the name of god." He shouted as he took a threatening step towards me, forgetting for a moment that I am a vampire, at my insinuation that his motives were anything but pure.

I growled and as I expected Mr. Newlin took a step back as it dawned on him that I am not a naughty little boy but a 2500-year-old vampire. A vampire that has raped and murdered enough people to occupy a decent sized city, even by today's standards, among other atrocities. I laughed menacingly when Mr. Newlin grabbed a stake off his desk and held it out in front of him as if it would protect him if I decided to attack.

"Stay away from me demon child." He yelled as he waved the stake in front of him.

I growled again but this time through bared fangs. I hated it when anyone, human or vampire, called me a child because it reminded me that I would forever be stuck in the body of a 16-year-old boy due to my master's preference for young boys. I spent years enduring his cruelty and by the time, I freed myself from him my conscience was so eroded by years of torturous physical and sexual abuse that I did not believe I had one. Living alone for centuries after the death of my master reduced me to a merciless and feral wild animal. Some days I wonder how I was able to find my way back to myself from such a dark place.

My fangs snapped into place as I tried desperately to fight the feral monster clawing its way to the surface. I wanted to torture than rip Steve to shreds for nearly taking my progeny away from me. However, I knew a better punishment would be to turn him into what he hates most and force him to live as my child.

I liked the idea of teaching Steve a lesson by binding him to me and despite the fact that there were strict rules around turning humans, I doubted any vampire would protest my turning Steve as a punishment for his grievous sins. I lunged at him and he tried to stake me but I was much too fast for him and had him disarmed an on the floor, my body hovering over his, before he could blink. The only thing he could do was lie there as I drained him.

"This is your punishment for your sins Mr. Newlin. You will be bound to me as my child until I decide to release you if I release you." I said cruelly before licking his neck along his throbbing pulse point.

"I will never be your child." Steve hissed in defiance.

"Enough! This isn't who you are anymore." Luna said sternly as she silently appeared in the office but made no move to pull me off Steve because she wanted me to let him go on my own.

"How did you find me and get into the house?" I snarled in return before scraping my fangs along the pulse point in Steve's neck in a gesture of defiance.

"I implanted a microchip in you months ago during your day rest so I would be able to track you if you decided to pull something like this. As for how I got into the house, I can communicate telepathically with any living being." Luna replied not even raising her voice slightly as she watched me from the door to office.

"He needs to be punished for what he has done" I said trying to justify my actions, as I looked straight into Steve's wide, frightened eyes.

"I have a FBI team outside waiting to take him into custody." She responded trying to placate me.

I growled at the thought of Steve just sitting in some prison cell unafraid of the consequences he would face for his sins.

"He needs to be stopped." I yelled and I could feel her anger through our bond that I was no longer closing off on my end.

"I agree but this is not the way to stop him. Steve has become blinded by his hatred and needs someone to show him the error of his ways." Despite the fact, I could feel her anger through our bond she sounded calm as if she was talking about the weather.

"You're going to show him the error of his ways." I laughed mockingly at that statement. It seemed absurd to me that a creature born from evil would teach a man blinded by hatred the destruction that would follow if he chose to walk a path of evil.

"I am because it's my destined path as it's yours." Luna said appearing by my side. She crouched down beside me and I knew from the way that she combed her fingers through my hair without reservation that her words were not a statement but a fact.

"I am doing nothing but killing him." I snarled viciously trying to provoke her into outright commanding me because it was the only way to silence the monster screaming for blood.

"If you want peace between humans and vampires we must start with him. We are the chosen ones Godric and there is a lesson in it for all three of us. As your maker, I command you to let Steve go." Luna growled in anger when it became clear I was not going to release Steve willingly.

I reluctantly let Steve go and watched as he ran as fast as his shaky legs would carry him for the door. I heard a startled cry of pain and a dull thud against the wooden door of his house and assumed that one of Luna's agents was being rough with Steve on her orders. Seconds later, I heard the clicking of metal and his muffled sobs, which told me that the agent had handcuffed him.

Luna stood up and started walking towards the door and I silently followed a few steps behind her knowing that I had infuriated her with my behaviour. As soon as we stepped out of the house, I saw several FBI agents milling around and Markus leading a crying Steve, in handcuffs, to a black SUV.

"Markus hold up."

Luna walked over to the pair and looked directly at Steve not in an intimidating way but in a way that showed concern and disappointment. I watched as she dismissed the rest of the agents but asked Markus to stay and once there was no one but the three of us Luna had Markus sit Steve down on the hood of his SUV.

"I am going to help you because everyone deserves a second chance. However, it is up to you which path to take Mr. Newlin. If you choose to continue on the path of evil I can no longer allow you to live and will allow my progeny to do with you as he pleases is this understood?" Luna said sounding like a mother chastising her disobedient child.

"I will never bow to you or that demon child of yours." Steve spat as he shot a glare in my direction.

"I am not asking you to bow to me or Godric. I am asking you to correct your ways to prevent a war that will result in both species extinction." Luna said and it was obvious that some of the frustration she was working so hard to hide was leaking through in her voice.

"The complete eradication of vampires will save humans." Steve said refusing to consider anything Luna said.

"Take him to Spec Ops and put him in isolation." Luna said impassively before turning so her back was to me. "Get on we're going back to your safe house."


End file.
